The MSN Madness Adventures
by Dancing-Riku
Summary: Zombies, Aliens, Robots, Ninjas, Steampunk, Missiles, Cupcakes and romance, all you ever need in a MSN convo.
1. MSN Madness Chapter 1: Missile of Doom

**MSN Madness chapter 1:**

**Missile of Doom.**

*****An Actual Msn conversation*

**Amy says:**

i'm back from the dead

**Owen says:**

*grabs shotgun* ahhhhh!

**Amy says:**

ahhhhrrrrrr *zombie

**Owen says:**

*bang*

**Amy says:**

...WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT ME!!!!

T_T

**Owen says:**

bbbbut you were a zombie

**Amy says:**

*sniff sniff* so i'm still me!

or dont you like me

**Owen says:**

you were screaming like a zombie

I couldn't tell!

**Amy says:**

T_T

i stubbed my toe!!!

**Owen says:**

at least we know I'm ready in the event of a zombie apocalypse

**Amy says:**

*sniff sniff*

*takes out flamethrower*

**Owen says:**

what are you doing with that...

**Amy says:**

pay back...*evil smil*

**Owen says:**

where is my hazamat suit!

**Amy says:**

*flames*

*note: hazamat suits don't protect you from fire

**Owen says:**

they do in Left 4 Dead 2

**Amy says:**

they lied

you should be screaming in pain now

**Owen says:**

bbbut it was in the videos

whats that burning smell?

**Amy says:**

never beileve anything you see on tv or movies

its your butt

**Owen says:**

*runs around on fire* It burrrnssss!

**Amy says:**

*random voice from nowhere* STOP DROP AND ROLL!

**Owen says:**

*stops, drops and rolls... into a snake pit* It biiiitttessss!

**Amy says:**

oops pushed the wrong button *pushes button and snake pit closes*

**Owen says:**

*muffled screams from snakepit*

**Amy says:**

theres a trap door on the left side

or was is the right

**Owen says:**

*thumps from snake pit*

**Amy says:**

*damn

*pushes another button*

...damn why isnt it working?!!!!!

**Owen says:**

because mabinogi has server maintenance for the next 3 hours!

**Amy says:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*breaks down and cries*

**Owen says:**

curse you nexon! *shakes fist*

**Amy says:**

*blows up headquarter*

**Owen says:**

nooooo! thast where the source code is! and the servers!

**Amy says:**

uhhhhh i havent pushed the big red button so it's still there

**Owen says:**

whew *wipes forehead*

**Amy says:**

what can i blow up then?

**Owen says:**

ummmmm i dunno

**Amy says:**

hmmm how about a little town in the blue mountains...

**Owen says:**

okay! waaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt a second thats.....

**Amy says:**

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

*evil laugh*

**Owen says:**

oh noes!

**Amy says:**

OH YES!!

*finger starts lowering onto the big red button*

**Owen says:**

*dives for button*

**Amy says:**

*body guard stops you*

**Owen says:**

Don't do it!

**Amy says:**

*stops* why?

**Owen says:**

ummmm....... because its full of cookies!

**Amy says:**

no it isnt *starts again*

**Owen says:**

chocolate?

**Amy says:**

*pauses* chocl...no its not _

*starts*

**Owen says:**

*pulls out book and pen* I have a death note! Now how do you spell your name again?

**Amy says:**

...i have a death note *an official one too* and i remember how to spell your name and your face

**Owen says:**

errrrrr...... Look a distraction!

*nabs book*

**Amy says:**

i didnt fall for it idiot

*steals back*

**Owen says:**

I'm still covered in snakes and fire you know

**Amy says:**

*notices that all your clothes have been burned away*...*wolfwhistle*

**Owen says:**

ahhh! *finds clothes and wears them*

**Amy says:**

awww no fun

**Owen says:**

*looks down* hmmm maybe bell bottoms aren't my style

**Amy says:**

ewwwww gross!! *runs away*

**Owen says:**

while you are away i disable the button

**Amy says:**

you cant disable it!!! its remote control

**Owen says:**

*redirects the target to brisbane*

from main computer

**Amy says:**

but i'm there!!!

**Owen says:**

you ran away _

**Amy says:**

from you not brisbane

**Owen says:**

wait where are we again *as i press the button*

**Amy says:**

actually it was from the bell bottoms

were in cyber space

NOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Owen says:**

is cyber space is brisbane?

**Amy says:**

yes

**Owen says:**

opps *watches incoming missile*

**Amy says:**

*glomps* if this is our last moment i wanna hold you *goes all romantic*

**Owen says:**

Now we must transform into a giant robot and save brisbane!

**Amy says:**

...gee thanks mood wreaker

ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!!!

**Owen says:**

*as transforming* robots aren't romantic?

**Amy says:**

..._ no idiot

**Owen says:**

oh.....

**Amy says:**

yeh

*plucks missile from sky

**Owen says:**

please don't hit me with that *cringes*

**Amy says:**

...i wasnt thinking of it until you said

**Owen says:**

oops

**Amy says:**

*swings back* FOUR!!!!!!!!!

**Owen says:**

waaah! *dives out of way*

**Amy says:**

*instead was aiming for a persons house*

**Owen says:**

oh *gets up from dive*

**Amy says:**

why would i hit you?

**Owen says:**

no reason , anyway won't that trigger the missi.....

**Amy says:**

oops...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

**Owen says:**

*covers robotic face*

**Amy says:**

*game breaks*

**Owen says:**

*giant GAME OVER appears in sky*

**Amy says:**

damn i knew i should used a computer virus instead

**Owen says:**

well ahh... that went well

**Amy says:**

yes..WEEELLL :P


	2. MSN Madness Chapter 2: Alien Elf Wizards

**MSN Madness Chapter 2:**

**Alien Elf Wizards.**

*Actual MSN Convo*

Amy-Riku says:

OH NO!, Alien Elf Wizards are taking over the earth!

Owen - A Christian says:

No! I must use my steampunk duel pistols, trenchcoat and cowboy hat of awesomeness to stop them!

Amy-Riku says:

and i must use my Ninja skillz and shuriken to help you

Owen - A Christian says:

and deafeat them at their HQ in Tokyo!

Amy-Riku says:

more specifically Tokyo university

*theyre nerds*

Owen - A Christian says:

To Tokyo U!

Amy-Riku says:

*teleports*

Owen - A Christian says:

*Free runs really fast*

Amy-Riku says:

*reappears in a hole* umm help?

Owen - A Christian says:

*pulls ninja Ai out of hole*

Amy-Riku says:

*cough cough* thanks

Owen - A Christian says:

Now to gun down some alien wizards!

Amy-Riku says:

YAY steampunk guy

*sneaks in to Tokyo u

Owen - A Christian says:

*jumps and lands on rooftop*

In we go!

Amy-Riku says:

AHHHHHH(battle cry)

*we go in to find the building empty*

Owen - A Christian says:

Ummm... Invisible alien wizards?

Amy-Riku says:

*puts on ninja glasses*

*and hands a pair to you

Owen - A Christian says:

*wears them and looks at Ninja Ai, who is now naked*

…uhhhh

Amy-Riku says:

you'll have to switch them over from X-ray mode

Owen - A Christian says:

oh.. *switch*

Wha!

Amy-Riku says:

*suddenly we were surrounded by lifesize CUPCAKES!!!!*

Owen - A Christian says:

Are you sure that isn't the cupcake mode?

or is something sinister is going on?

Amy-Riku says:

*looks at poster on wall* it looks like this is one of their labs

Where they're making cupcake bombs

Owen - A Christian says:

Oh no.

Amy-Riku says:

*hears ticking*

Owen - A Christian says:

*dives backwards firing*

Amy-Riku says:

YOU'LL SET THEM OFF STUPID!!!

Owen - A Christian says:

oops *misses by a hair*

Amy-Riku says:

*sigh* move slowly through them, and don't touch them

or eat them

Owen - A Christian says:

awww *takes hand away from one*

Amy-Riku says:

the icing is poison

Owen - A Christian says:

Nefarious!

Amy-Riku says:

i kno i kno, we must stop them at all cost!!!

Owen - A Christian says:

invisible poison cupcake bombs what are alien wizards coming to *mutters on*

Amy-Riku says:

They're losing their minds and pants

Owen - A Christian says:

onwards... carefully

Amy-Riku says:

*tiptoes out into hallway*

Owen - A Christian says:

*follows*

Still empty it seems

Amy-Riku says:

hmm maybe we should try the assembly hall?

Owen - A Christian says:

lets

Amy-Riku says:

*enters* but there is only one person in there

Owen - A Christian says:

Die alien wizard scum! *fires*

Amy-Riku says:

Shes HUMAN!!!

Owen - A Christian says:

Wha!

Amy-Riku says:

see no elf ears

Owen - A Christian says:

oh right

my bad

Amy-Riku says:

s'ok

excuse me miss, do you know where the aliens are?

Owen - A Christian says:

(sorry about the bullets)

Amy-Riku says:

Girl - they left yesterday

Owen - A Christian says:

what! we missed them! Lame.

*sits down on floor in huff*

Amy-Riku says:

Girl - theyre gonna blow up the world in 5 minutes

Owen - A Christian says:

WHAAT! *stands up again*

Amy-Riku says:

girl - they hid their cupcake bombs in the earth's core

Owen - A Christian says:

Oh noes! We must prevent this!

Amy-Riku says:

how the hell are we meant to?

hey where'd she go?

Owen - A Christian says:

She dissapearedededdd!

Amy-Riku says:

...creepy

Owen - A Christian says:

Away we must to my steampunk planet drill! (can go to the earth's core in 2 minutes)

Amy-Riku says:

does it have leather seats?

Owen - A Christian says:

Yes!

Amy-Riku says:

yay *jumps in*

Owen - A Christian says:

(yeah) *drills down to Earth's core to arrive at secret underground base*

See 2 minutes exactly!

Amy-Riku says:

hmm well actually 2mins 1 sec to be precise

Owen - A Christian says:

My steampunk watch must be slow

Amy-Riku says:

it is run by steam remember

Owen - A Christian says:

True. Enough time wasting!

We must stop those wizards!

Amy-Riku says:

yes i'll get the giant butter knife to stop the cupcake bombs

Owen - A Christian says:

Hurrah! Onwards, my friend!

*Walks into giant cavern containing the earth's core and a lot of cupcake bombs*

Amy-Riku says:

wow its really hot in here steampunk guy

*starts taking off ninja gear*

Owen - A Christian says:

Uhhhh…

Well the heat is excellent for steampunk awesomeness, now where are those alien wizarsd!

Amy-Riku says:

theres one! *points at a rock*

Owen - A Christian says:

*Shoots rock full of holes* Ha!

Amy-Riku says:

*inspects it* oops

Owen - A Christian says:

Not a wizard? _

Amy-Riku says:

no sorry, but it was weirdly shaped like one

Owen - A Christian says:

Quickly you disable the bombs and I shall defend you from the alien wizards!

Amy-Riku says:

*grabs giant knife and cuts them in half*

*accidently hits steampunk guy*

Owen - A Christian says:

Curses! I am mortally wounded! *Falls to the ground in agony*

Amy-Riku says:

well you were sittting on top of the cupcake!!!

Owen - A Christian says:

So it was a good lookout, hey there is that girl again

but those ears are pointy!

Amy-Riku says:

she tricked us!!!

Owen - A Christian says:

Deceit, treachery, lies!

Amy-Riku says:

the Cake is a LIE!!!

Owen - A Christian says:

Then the cupcakes are not actually bombs?

Amy-Riku says:

they were just holograms

Owen - A Christian says:

no wonder the appeared invisible!

Amy-Riku says:

girl - HAHA you fell for m trickery

now let me ask you both a question

have either of you actually seen the alien wizards?

Owen - A Christian says:

Die alien wizard scum! *raises guns* Wait what?

Amy-Riku says:

you see, they weren't real to begin with

i just made them up

Owen - A Christian says:

But why?

Amy-Riku says:

for fun of course

and also while you to are distracted down here, my friends are robbing your houses

Owen - A Christian says:

That all gives me no reason NOT to kill you now!

*cocks guns*

Amy-Riku says:

*dissapears*

Owen - A Christian says:

I just want to shoot something T_T

Amy-Riku says:

*pats* its okay its okay

when we get home you can shoot my brother how about that

Owen - A Christian says:

but is he evil?

Amy-Riku says:

yes very

Owen - A Christian says:

Sweet!

To the surface!

Amy-Riku says:

the end


	3. MSN Madness Chapter 3: Hobo Alley

**MSN Madness Chapter 3:**

**Hobo Alley**

*An Actual MSN Convo*

**Owen says:**

bark

**Amy says:**

woof

**Owen says:**

meow

**Amy says:**

chir chirp

**Owen says:**

squeak

**Amy says:**

mooooooo

**Owen says:**

baaaa

**Amy says:**

RAWR!!!!!

**Owen says:**

eek!

**Amy says:**

ka kaaaaa

**Owen says:**

*bloop bloop*

**Amy says:**

oink

**Owen says:**

grrrrrrrr

**Amy says:**

*flutter flutter*

**Owen says:**

*nibble nibble nibble*

**Amy says:**

nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom

**Owen says:**

crunch.

**Amy says:**

Scarmory Use Swift!!!

**Owen says:**

charmander use... nvm *pulls out gun* BANG stupid Scarmory

**Amy says:**

*scarmory gets back up* scarmory has bullet proof armour

ATTACK!!!

**Owen says:**

why did team rocket never use guns anyway?

**Amy says:**

because its PG

**Owen says:**

but seriously "oh no the 10 year old kid defeated our pokemon! What are we going to do* they could have just beat him up

**Amy says:**

true true, but it's a kids show, the good guy always wins

**Owen says:**

yeah

**Amy says:**

anyway back to our battle

**Owen says:**

Owen uses riot shield!

**Amy says:**

**Amy** jumps and lands behind

then uses bullet seed

**Owen says:**

*matrix dodge*

**Amy says:**

...at normal speed, pushes you over

**Owen says:**

ouch

I fell over T_T

**Amy says:**

well you shouldnt've done matrix, they go slo mo

now get up and fight, puny man!

**Owen says:**

*hits **Amy** in head with pokeball*

**Amy says:**

i'm not a pokemon you idiot *hits over hear with leek*

**Owen says:**

Fine *throws Humoball at Amy*

**Amy says:**

*dodges* what the hell's a humoball?

**Owen says:**

its like a pokeball for humans, highly illegal of course

**Amy says:**

ahhh well i dodged it so XP

**Owen says:**

*pulls out another one*

**Amy says:**

*pulls out baseball bat*

**Owen says:**

*pust it into a machine gun ball launcher*

**Amy says:**

Bater up

**Owen says:**

Fire!

**Amy says:**

*hits it and reflects it back at Owen*

**Owen says:**

*dodges* now for repeat fire, 500 rounds a minute!

**Amy says:**

*ninja skillz* dodges them all

**Owen says:**

Fine *Fires homing Ball missile

**Amy says:**

*when it gets close, jumps down a hole and closes it, leaving the balls only option to capture Owen instead*

**Owen says:**

NOOOOOO!

**Amy says:**

*ball hits him*

**Owen says:**

*thump* Huh guess it must be a fake

Those things cost all my money T_T

**Amy says:**

did you buy retail?

**Owen says:**

no _

**Amy says:**

well then thats why

**Owen says:**

Well they are highly illegal

kinda hard to get them in stores

**Amy says:**

didnt you know there was a shop for them on the corner *points*

**Owen says:**

WHAT!

I will have that shifty guy's hide!

**Amy says:**

i'll help

**Owen says:**

quickly to hobo alley!

*scene transition*

**Amy says:**

here we are

**Owen says:**

and it only took the length of one adbreak

**Amy says:**

*steps in something squishy*

ewwwwwwww

**Owen says:**

that's a hobo

**Amy says:**

AHHHH *jumps in arms*

**Owen says:**

*ahem* _

**Amy says:**

wha?

**Owen says:**

Apologise to the hobo

**Amy says:**

oh oops

sorry Mr gross hobo guy

**Owen says:**

he doesn't appear to be moving or hasn't at all in the past few hours

**Amy says:**

then why did you make me apologize if hes dead

**Owen says:**

living hobo, dead hobo it's hard to tell

**Amy says:**

hm, well i dont wanna step on another say can you keep carrying me?

**Owen says:**

all right then

**Amy says:**

yay

**Owen says:**

further into the alleyways we go

**Amy says:**

*sees many pairs of eyes peering out from darkness*

**Owen says:**

Just ignore the creepy malevolent eyes

**Amy says:**

*gulps* so where did you find this guy?

**Owen says:**

in the deepest darkest section of this labyrinth

**Amy says:**

....and that didn't scream 'THIS GUY IS SHADY!!!'?

**Owen says:**

it's not his fault he can't afford a better location for his shop

**Amy says:**

_

**Owen says:**

What?

**Amy says:**

_

**Owen says:**

Anyway let us continue, I'm sure nothing untoward will happen *whistles merrily*

**Amy says:**

... Famous last words

**Owen says:**

*can't hear you over the whistling*

**Amy says:**

*we reach the shop*

**Owen says:**

see its looks like a perfectly upright sort of establishment!

**Amy says:**

*looks up at the shop, which looked like the little shop of horrors* _

**Owen says:**

see!

now let's go and ask for compensation *walks inside*

**Amy says:**

*knives are hanging from the ceiling, and there are spiked cages on the walls*

**Owen says:**

*is empty* Hello? *rings bell on counter*

**Amy says:**

*rats run out from under counter*

if we die I'll never forgive you

*an old man limps out from a back room*

**Owen says:**

Why hello there! I would like to inquire about compensation for the Humoballs I bought earlier.

They were fake it appears

**Amy says:**

Old man: sorry we dont offer refunds

**Owen says:**

I sure its not your fault but I did cost me all my money T_T.

**Amy says:**

Old man: well you should have realised that not all items have a very long warranty

**Owen says:**

i bought it 2 hours ago...

**Amy says:**

Old Man: well that's why, they only last an hour

**Owen says:**

That is awfully short you know

**Amy says:**

Old Man: The technology is still being tested, you can't rush genius

**Owen says:**

maybe I could exchange for something of equal value?

**Amy says:**

no exchanges either

but maybe your little girfriends soul would be adiquate

**Owen says:**

she isn't my girlfriend she is just sitting in my arms *looks blank for a second*.... anyway no soul trading!

**Amy says:**

well she looked very cosy there so i assumed she was

**Owen says:**

ANYway you annot have her soul, I am sure she agrees

**Amy says:**

*wakes up* oh yes i agree with whatever he said

**Owen says:**

You were asleep?!

**Amy says:**

if i was awake i would be out of here already

**Owen says:**

true

She she agrees with me, you cannot have soul even for that shiny new copy of Kindom Hearts Final Mix + over there

**Amy says:**

...

ummmm welll

about that

**Owen says:**

what?

**Amy says:**

well i was here earlier, and i talked to the nice old man here

and you see, i'm trading your soul for it

**Owen says:**

WHAT! you can't do that!

Its not your property!

**Amy says:**

yes it is, you see this little piece of paper

it says Owen's Soul belongs to Amy forever

**Owen says:**

I don't remember signing that... -_-

**Amy says:**

it was last week, you were drunk

**Owen says:**

I don't remember getting drunk either...

**Amy says:**

Hmm then i guess you don't remember us getting married either

**Owen says:**

WHAT! I knew that glass of apple juice you gave me was shifty!

**Amy says:**

well honey since your soul now belongs to this guy here, i still get to keep your body, so bye bye *pulls out soul sucker*

**Owen says:**

that hurt T_T

though the ring on my finger makes much more sense now

**Amy says:**

*sucks souls and gives it to old man, grabs KH and leads body out of shop* now i know what to do with you...

**Owen says:**

My precious soul!

T_T

**Amy says:**

*Evil Laugh*

The end


End file.
